The specifications of long-term evolution (LTE) have been developed for the purpose of achieving increased speed, lower delay and so on in UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) (non-patent literature 1). In LTE, a communication scheme that is based on OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access) is used in downlink channels (downlink), and a communication scheme that is based on SC-FDMA (Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access) is used in uplink channels (uplink).